


We All Need A Little Self-Love, Right?

by Crystal Dream (Astral_Hummingbird)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ejaculate, Exploration, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Hummingbird/pseuds/Crystal%20Dream
Summary: One last story before bedtime.
Kudos: 3





	We All Need A Little Self-Love, Right?

Anna sighed. It was one of those boring, midsummer days. Elsa was busy being queen. It was something about trade routes conflicting with economic stimulus and needed to reroute money. Shit, it was times like that she was happy that she wasn’t queen and would never, ever have to worry about things like that. Olaf was in a cool cave, keeping himself together. Elsa’s magic wasn’t developed enough to keep him solid in the peak of the year. Christoff and his reindeer Sven were off galavanting, doing something… manly. Honestly, when he wasn’t in her bed, she rarely paid any attention to him. She probably should work on that. Ah, well. They had years together to figure these things out.

She walked through the grass. It truly was a nice summer day. It was a shame that all of the peasants had to drudge their peasant duties. Come to think of it, she might be the only person in Arindale that didn’t have an assigned duty. It made her feel like a pampered princess, or something.

Self-awareness was not Anna’s strong suit.

Anna wandered around the meadow for an hour, looking at the birds, listening to the bees, trying to classify all the plants and flowers that she came across. She ate honey from the basket she carried. She drank water from a lukewarm stream that she came across. She pissed in the meadow. She even danced to a tune that went through her head. All in all, it was a pleasant kind of day.

She realized that it would take just as long to get back to town as it took to get to whatever part of the meadow that she was in, so she decided to turn back. No rush. Her brain went through an assortment of thoughts. She thought about which painting in the castle was her favorite. She thought about which pie the baker made that was her favorite. She thought about which position Hans put her in during lovemaking was her favorite. Oh, yeah. That was a good one. She had a happy though tabout sex. Then another. Her nipples got stiff. Aannd, then another. She thought about how Elsa felt when she licked her cunt. She thought about how Hans felt when he licked her cunt. She realized that she really was a lucky girl!

Anna stopped in the middle of the grass and dropped her basket. Her cunt had been dampening her panties for a half hour, now. Why should she wait until she got back to the castle, saw who was available and negotiate a few minutes for a quick orgasm? After all, she’d been taking care of her needs for years. Why should today be any different? Anna took one look around, just to make sure that there were no people in eyeshot. She nodded. Not like there would be. It was time. She took her clothes off. The shoes, the dress, the panties. She hadn’t dressed in anything complicated, so it was simple to disrobe.

Mmmmm! The summer sun and the warm breeze felt wonderful on her bare skin. She hoped there were no mosquitos or ticks near her. But if there were, she made sure that this time would be worth the few itches. She looked down at her legs. Yeah, they were nice. She cupped her tits. She wished they were bigger, but it’s not like any woman in town was any bigger, except for the lady Hilda. All the boys gawked at her. She made fun of her hairy armpits. Why was that hair a slightly different color than the hair on her head and the hair on her cunt? They matched, after all. One of life’s little mysteries, she guessed.

Ah, her cunt. As she lay in the scratchy grass, she let her hand dangle down to the favorite part of her body. She was twelve years old when she first realized that there was something interesting that would happen when she touched her little pebble. She didn’t even know how to fantisize about sex. That wouldn’t happen until years later when she lost herself in Han’s arms. Too bad that never worked out. She always wondered what had happened to him.

She teased her left nipple with her left hand and worked her right hand into her cunt slit. Just getting warmed up, after all. Now Christoff, he was the one who fired up a fantasy. Granted, she loved her sister. A lot. Carnally! But that was just a diversion. Christoff was the one who made her feel like a woman. The time he first lay on top of her and pushed himself inside her cunt was scary, but it got so, so better in a hurry. 

Now there was a fantasy. She played with herself. She spat on her left hand and used the slime to lubricate her left nipple. OH! Now, that was nice. She moved her right hand up to her pebble, now that it was coated with her emissions. It was slick and hot and hard and it resisted her fingers. She pushed harder. OH, yeah! Now things were moving along.

She wondered if Elsa ever played with herself. She guessed she did. She wondered if Christoff ever touched himself. That was a new thought! She imagined her man fisting his fat cock. A loud moan escaped her throat. Oh, that was hot. She had never seen his penis erupt sperm before. He always shot it into her body. She wondered if he knew what it looked like when it erupted. Was it blobby? Was it a stream? Did it come out all in a flow like it did when he pissed? Or did it look different? She got hotter and hotter as she thought of it.

Did it come out yellow, like his piss? When she wiped away his sperm from her ass crack, it alway looked clear. But sometimes it looked white. She realized it depended on how long it had been between their acts of sexual congress. Oh, this was getting good!

Anna lay in the grass, moaning with abandon, nobody around to hear her cries. She slickened her hand again and moved it to her right nipple. She kept a hard and steady rhythm on her pebble. What would it look like if Christoff decided that, at the moment of his orgasm, he pulled out of her cunt and spermed all over her belly? Oh! And she wouldn’t have to worry about getting pregnant, either. Oh, she was going to have to bring this up the next time he got horny and wanted to rut inside her.

Her hands were moving faster, now. The moans turned into screeches. The hot sun beat down on her body, making her sweat in rivulets. Everything felt wet. She was a mess. Then, the trembling started. Her knees. Her ass. Her back. Everything tensed up and then the fucking, goddamned dam broke inside her brain!

When she came, she screamed!!

Anna lay in the grass, gasping for breath. A bee flew above her, then went about it’s merry way. She was running with sweat. She felt it in her ass crack and her hairy armpits. She lazed her left hand across her torso and felt how slick it was. She pulled up her right hand and tasted her emission. It tasted like Elsa’s cunt did. But it was her cunt. She loved that.

She wondered what Christoff tasted like. What would happen if she ever let him push his hard penis inside her mouth? What would happen if she did… something. Then he’d tense up and have his orgasm, but inside her mouth for a change. Now, there was another thought! So many ideas had come to her today. That boy, she decided with a wicked grin, that boy was in trouble.

Minutes later, she slowly stood up and gathered her clothes. She put them on and picked up her basket. Arindale awaited and Princess Anna had some new ideas to try out.

As she trotted away, she never realized that Tim, the shepherd, had seen and heard everything from his place in the bushes. Bushes that were now splattered with his own, white ejaculate. Oh, this was a fine day for him. He put his cock back in his pants and walked back to his flock, humming a happy tune.

It's not every day you saw a princes masturbate!


End file.
